A Plotless life
by Social Twist
Summary: SSRL slash. Remus rambles out his life with Severus. No plot just fluffy ramble "Life has no plot". Mpreg mentions. Rating may be bit to low. Any one want to be a beta? please leave adress in review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing here and am making to money

A Remus Ramble

Severus Snape was the most sensual passionate and graceful man I know. In every possible situation, he has had the most alluring command of his body, despite what situation it was put under.

I remember when we were about 14 years old, and most of us had become walking hormones, Sirius, James and Peter, played a prank on Severus that cause him to fall in the lake. Laughing and mocking him, they stalked away pulling me in tow too. But I , in a foolish move, looked back.

Severus had just stood in the water. His wet hair was tucked behind his ear, his skin tinged with the cold water, his lips held a blue colour, his school shirt clung to his slender body, setting off how thin his waist and hips were, while his trousers clung to slender legs and thighs. And when he moved…

Walking gracefully, the weight of the water not hindering his movements he walked out onto the bank, wringing the water from his hair, and from any loose part of his clothes, flashing views of pale smooth skin. I was Transfixed. Even when my friends had dragged me away, I could still remember the image of Severus, dripping with water.

That image followed me around until I was 16. No, I did not forget it, I just found something more … remember able.

I was returning from a prefects meeting when I saw it. I was passing a window that showed a view of the courtyard, stopping when I saw two figures in the moonlight. One I immediately recognised at Snape, no one else had hair like that, and the other was Jason Vinci, a good looking 7th year. Curiosity keeping me from moving on, I saw them talking for about 5 minutes. Feeling that nothing important was going to happen, I was about to move on when IT happened. It was like it was in slow motion. Jason reached out, tugging Snape to him by the hips, while Severus slid his arms around the others neck. Then they kissed. It was not the childish, clumsy fumbling I tried, it was…beautiful.

The way Severus wove his fingers through Vinci's dark hair, the way his body seemed the meld itself too the other, his lips sure and gentle seeming to anticipate every move of the other, the way his back arched when hands skimmed it.

I was so absorbed in watching , that, when I did look away, I was surprised the find the curling ball of anger that filled me. I wanted to rip Vinci's hands off.

I still do. Severus always found my jealousy about this funny, since he says it does not matter now, we belong to each other. And I know this is true. We wear each others marks to prove it.

The first time was incredible. It was when we slept together for the first time. As he lay sprawled beneath me, panting and trembling, I felt an urge to claim him. And, in the first time I have ever listened to my wolf instincts, I did. Finally finding my release, I clamped my lips and teeth over his shoulder gorging myself on his taste. But, he also marked me too, digging his long fingernails into my back, evidence of the all consuming pleasure. Even while I lay on top of his, recovering, he gently raked his nails along his back, caressing my hear, whisper words into the skin at my temple. When I finally felt strong enough to raise my head, I looked down into those endless eyes.

It was amazing! Here was a man who had just been well and truly fucked, sticky with sweat and come, flushed and warm, legs still spread and lips still bruised, and he still appeared graceful, as if this were a look he constantly strove for! Needless to say, we had our second time as well that night…

Who would have thought Severus Snape to be an affectionate lover?

But for me, the most sensual and most graceful I have ever seen him to be, is while he was pregnant.

I watched that trim waist and flat stomach grow and swell with life. His skin begin to glow, and his hair and nails grow longer. I rubbed his back through morning sickness, and massaged his feet when his ankles swelled. I watched him ease in and out of chairs with remarkable grace for his heavy load, and tease me with his new body when he felt randy, which was quite often. Watched the water drip of him when he was in the shower, and felt his bump, whenever I went to kiss him. Do you have any idea to know how remarkable, how sensual it feels to lay next to your lover, and know that your child is within his body. Too place your hands on that smooth skin, and feel a fluttering beneath the warm flesh- its breathtaking.

Mind you the birth was the most ungraceful or sensual thing I have ever seen. Beautiful, but not sensual, not with Severus trying to claw my eyes out for "knocking him up". Don't laugh, my hand still bears the scars from his nails.

However, it appears that out daughter inherited both Severus's grace, and my love of dance.

A memory that still makes me smile is one set on a summers day in the kitchen. I had just come in from visiting a neighbour when I heard a fast paced, lively blast of music in the kitchen. Curiosity causing my to tip-toe, I sneak a peep around the ajar door, and meet with a sight that bought a huge smile to my face.

Severus and Miya, dancing around the kitchen to the pace of the music, Severus and Miya laughing and smiling with happiness. They were in perfect sync, both as graceful as the other despite the noticeable height difference. When the dance finished, I started to clap, startle them, and embarrassing Severus. From then on, Severus had no reason not to dance with me when the mood struck on warm summer nights.

That's not too say we don't argue any more. We do. A lot. Severus was always a passionate person, saying what he thought and not the type to keep in frustrations no matter what any one thought. He can say such hurtful things at times. I know he doesn't mean them, but they still hurt. He always makes it up to me though. Weather its with a gesture or words he makes it up too me. This one time, he had insulted me as a werewolf a step too far. Two nights later, I come home to find him wearing a " If found, please return to local werewolf" dog collar…he could not sit down for a week.

Severus is always so smug about his sexual appeal. He once told me , when he drank enough booze to sink a small ship, that it was because he was ugly. Since he was ( in his opinion) never attractive, when ever he found himself seeing someone he put his whole heart body and soul into it. And since he thinks he can not keep them with his looks and personality, he uses sex. And, it turns out that young Vinci was happy to teach him all about it. I still want to rip his throat out. But then, Severus touches me, kisses me, tastes me, and, for a brief period I want to thank him. But then the murderous hate returns and all is right with the world.

But we're happy.

Looking at him now, long, slender legs, trim, boyish hips despite the pregnancy, pale smooth chest, long slender neck…firm jaw…high cheekbones…hair still wet from the shower….eyes looking at me funny….lips thin but….so kissable…

He still gives an unexpected "oof" when he lands on the bed, begins to breathe harder when I crawl over him on the bed…lick that part of his neck where my bite still lingers…begin to unzip his only recently donned jeans…I already feel those beautiful, pianists fingers roam through my hair…my back.

I stopped trying to find the plot long ago, trying to find reason and meaning to everything. Now I just accept today. And looking down at the moaning man beneath me, kissing that stomach that protected our beautiful daughter for 9 months, I don't think that's a bad philosophy…

Life doesn't have a plot.

END

A/N.

Just felt in the mood to ramble. I have so many ideas and updates that I wanted a little pointless light relief.

Please Review and let me know if you like it, what I cam improve on what you want to see next etc…

Oh, I am also thinking to getting some one to beta my work since that's the main thing I have criticisms for…If you are interested please leave an address in the review?

Thanks

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
